Secret Recordings
by damnitjill
Summary: Elena discovers that Danny has a secret fetish.


Secret Recordings

Walking through Danny's apartment, Elena lazily put the key on the table. She removed her coat and shoes before walking into the kitchen, calling "Danny! I'm here; Jack let me off early…" Turning to look at the small room he used as an office, she found it empty. Elena knew he was home, it was his day off. Walking down the hall to his bedroom, her steps faltered as she approached. Elena had to grab the nearest wall as she listened to the sounds coming from the bedroom, a horrified look coming over her face. Moans punctuated the walls as sound of bodies colliding filled her ears as she tried to understand what was happening. Danny was with someone in their room. In their bed. Elena felt her eyes grow wet. What was happening? Danny would never do that to her and Sophie. She thought he loved her. He was happy in the relationship, she thought, until that moment.

Clinging to all the courage she had, Elena knew she had to see the truth. Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears that ran down her face with the back of her sleeve, Elena approached the partially closed door. With a shaking hand, she pushed the door silently and gently, so she could look inside the room. Elena did not know it was possible to feel such shock and relief at the same time, but it happened. Relieved, because Danny was not with another woman, or, god forbid, a prostitute in their bed. Shocked, because Danny was lying back on the bed, mouth open, gasping. His face flushed and his eyes dark. He was leaning against the headboard propped up with pillows while his right hand rhythmically pumped his erect cock, looking at the screen of the plasma TV that was on the wall opposite the bed. Elena's eyes moved to the screen and her jaw dropped. There was a couple having sex. But not just any kind of sex, not if the arch that formed the back of the woman as she ground against the almost blistering red cock of the man was any indication. It didn't look very professional, she concluded, because there were two large black spaces on each side of the screen, almost as if it was recorded from a hidden place.

Elena's attention returned to the screen when the sounds of two lovers become almost animalistic as they both neared orgasm. But the biggest shock of all came when the man on the screen screamed HER name as he came all over the curvy woman's stomach and chest. She heard her own voice calling out Danny's name. Realizing that it was her on the screen, she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "SHIT! ELENA!" She heard Danny's voice and then a very loud thud. She turned and saw that Danny had fallen off the bed once he had noticed her standing standing in the doorway. He pulled his boxers on and spent a moment trying to pause the tape that was still playing. Danny ran to her and put his hands gently on her shoulders, forcing her to face him. He looked so nervous, and scared, blaming himself for her current state of distress. "Elena? Baby? Are you okay? Please don't be mad. I swear I planned to tell you eventually." Danny looked at her with desperate and scared eyes. Exhaling a breath she did not know that she had been holding, Elena looked at him incredulously. "Eventually? How long has this been going on Danny? ""Not long, I swear." He said, beginning to stroke her hair out of her face.

"But who did it? I mean, "who did you have ... in here ... filming this?" She glanced at the paused scene, seeing her body positioned over Danny's cock, her head thrown back, mouth open, frozen in a silent scream. She felt panic rise up again as she imagined if one of their friends or anybody from the office had seen her that way. "No!" Danny said with a firm tone, reading the panic on her face. He moved to hold her face more firmly, to emphasize its response. "I swear that no one but the two of us have been in this room." "Then how did you do it?" Elena asked, calming down a bit. "I positioned the camera on the closet shelf." He admitted in a breathy voice, trying to gauge her reaction. "I swear I did not want you to find out this way."Elena stared at herself on the television screen. Looking at the curves of her body, her long dark hair messed up, finally understanding why Danny loved to see her exposed skin; was a tan and luxurious caramel color that glowed in the shadows of the room. Sighing due to her thoughts, she turned to Danny who still had his eyes fixed on her. Letting the corners of her mouth turn up slightly, she let another sigh escape her mouth. "I had no idea we looked so good together…" she murmured, eyes shifting to the screen. Danny's face contorted in a smirk, bringing his lips to hers, he kissed her softly, moving to her neck and huskily murmuring "That's what I've been saying since day one..." then nipped her skin gently.

A chill ran down her spine not only because of his lips against her neck, but his tone. She brought her hands up to his bare chest, running her fingers lightly against his smooth muscles. She felt him shiver in response and smiled coyly at him. She ran her hands down to the waistband of his boxers, and brushed her lips against his and made her decision. If this was what he wanted, she would help in any way she could. "Danny… Do you still have the camera positioned?" She whispered against his lips, looking at him with shining eyes.

"Uh huh." He breathed against her lips as he tried to catch them again. Smirking, Elena leaned back. "How about you set the camera up in a better position to shoot?" Danny's dark eyes stared at her for an intense moment and then he was kissing her passionately and murmuring "Thank you" against her lips, before going to the closet and pulling out the hidden camera. He grabbed the tripod and began to position it so that the angle could get a better side view of the bed. Elena remained where she was, waiting for his direction. Once Danny was satisfied with the placement of the camera, he looked at her and smiled. "Stand in front of the bed, baby." She felt a little nervous, which was unusual, but she did as he asked. "Okay, when I press record, I want you to strip very slowly." She nodded and Danny smiled again and pressed the button.

When she saw the little red light began to blink, Elena moved her hands to the buttons of her grey blouse, popping them open, revealing her skin to Danny and camera. With her fingertips she stroked the skin that was now exposed, gasping when her fingers found an especially sensitive area. Elena was keeping eye contact with Danny and saw how his eyes were glazed over. She lowered her shoulders, making the blouse slip to the floor. Her fingers then went to the zip of her black pencil skirt. The room was silent, except for the gasps coming from Danny. The sound of the zipper being opened slowly was the only thing to be heard. Her hands returned to the waistband of the skirt, and she began to slide it down. She bent over to step out of the skirt and popped her ass up as she did so. She brought her hands up to her bra, running her fingers along the edge of the material. She saw the lust become more evident in Danny's eyes. His hand moved, pulling at the front of his now tented boxers. Giving him a sexy smile, she moved her hands as if to remove the bra, but instead moved them to her hair, hearing Danny moan loudly in frustration, she ran her fingers through it, pulling the dark wavy strands over to one side. Her hands returned to the clasp of her bra as she opened it very slowly. She held it in place, lowering the straps down her arms before ridding herself of it completely. Elena threw it somewhere behind her just as Danny moaned. She lowered her hands, toward underwear, her right hand stroking herself through the already wet thong. She saw Danny's eyes become dark and heard him gasp her name, when her middle finger ran under the piece of cloth. Elena felt more wetness slip onto her finger as she teased the now aching bud between her thighs.

Elena watched Danny rid himself of his boxers, giving his erection a few strokes while walking over to her. She took a step back toward the bed, as he pulled her panties down her legs. He pushed her down onto the bed. Danny knelt between her legs kissing a path down to her aching center. "God Elena, I can smell you from here." He murmured against her folds, and ran his tongue along the slit, collecting the moisture that collected there, tasting her. Elena was hyper aware of Danny between her legs, doing amazing things with his tongue. She was still a little nervous, knowing that the camera was catching all this and felt vulnerable at having her body exposed the way it was. But at that moment, Danny inserted a finger into her, her back arched pressing her head against the pillow as a loud moan left her lips. His tongue was flicking her clit while his finger moved in and out. Elena began to work her hips against his mouth and fingers, lifting a leg to settling over Danny's shoulder. She felt her inner walls flutter as Danny slid a second finger in but then he was gone; her leg fell on the mattress. She opened her eyes and saw him kneeling in front of her, licking his fingers, moaning as he did so.

Groaning deep in his throat, Danny moved between her legs and eased himself down so he held his weight on his elbows, so as not to crush her. He pushed himself into her with one smooth thrust, filling her to the brim with his 9 inch cock, making them both groan in ecstasy. Danny started moving with slow, deep thrusts, whispering dirty things into her ear. "Damn, Elena! So tight every damn time!" He emphasized each word with a strong thrust into her soaking wet core. Elena's hands were lying above her head as she fisted the blankets there. Danny's mouth trailed to her neck, sucking strongly marking her skin. Turning her head slightly to the camera, Elena wrapped her legs around his waist so he could get deeper. She suddenly felt free to moan his name as loud as she wanted to. Danny responded by kissing down to her chest, taking a pert nipple in his mouth and sucking, causing Elena to move a hand into his hair tugging and scraping her nails against his scalp. One of Danny's hands moved down to settle on her stomach with his thumb stretched down to rub her clit. Danny continued to pound her harder than ever before, while kissing from her breasts up her neck to her ear. He whispered for her to cum.

Her back arched almost painfully, but she didn't care. "Fuck…Elena…I'm so close…I'm…going to cum…" he gasped in her ear as his jaw clenched and his eyes slipped closed, as she screamed his name, her hands moving to wrap around his neck as she pulled his lips to meet hers. He was all that she cared about at that moment, it was then that she felt the coil explode in her lower abdomen, and she saw stars as his mouth muffled her cries. In the same instant she felt Danny tense up before his own coil burst and she felt him fill her. He collapsed on top of her, head falling to the crook of her neck, gasping for air. Danny remained inside her, panting against her neck while depositing soft kisses on her skin. After both managed to normalize their breathing, Danny pulled out eliciting a moan from Elena. He kissed her softly and moved to pull the blanket to cover their bodies. He reluctantly got up and walked over and turned off the camera, then returned to the bed, pulling her back against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and whispered "Thank you" She Laughed and said "You're welcome. We should do this more often."


End file.
